Patent Literature 1 (PTL 1) discloses a visual processing apparatus. In the visual processing apparatus, a first gain signal having a predetermined gain characteristic with respect to an image signal is outputted by a visual processing unit, and, based on the first gain signal, the visual processing apparatus corrects the image signal inputted thereto. Hence, the visual processing apparatus implements a high correction-processing capability in a simple structure.